Your special days with the happy hungry bunch!
by Tsuki97
Summary: You and the happy hungry bunch are celebrating a special day of yours! You can request any day you like. I'll try my best to do every day you ask. Also you can request a person to be paired up with ;D. No bxb or gxg please no offense. Enjoy, first up is your birthday!


Hey lovelies! Thanks a bunch for clicking on this. Well this is my second AnY story. This is a reader insert and it's reader-chan's birthday!This was originally written for my sister. Anyway enjoy! Dedicated for any lovely person's birthday.

(Y/N) - Your name  
(G/N) - Gift name(you can have any gift you like XD)  
(W/N) - Weapon name(you'll understand later)  
(B/N) - Book name(again you'll understand ^^)

 **BIRTHDAY WITH THE HAPPY HUNGRY BUNCH!**

* * *

You woke up early in the morning like always. But, it was not just like any other day. It was your BIRTH DAY! :-D . You crawled out of the tent you shared with Yun and Yona, and stretched with a yawn. Actually today you were earlier than usual. You had waken even before the pretty boy. You looked around the camp to see everyone sound asleep.

Hak was leaning against a tree with his spear. Does he ever get some proper sleep? It was beyond you. Typical. Shin-Ah was sleeping next to him lying on his side, the fur of his mask covering him and Ao on top of it. Ao was nuzzling on its tail and you squealed in your mind like a five year old at her cuteness. Typical. Kija was sleeping near the dead camp fire, covered by a blanket. He was still having some problems about sleeping outside. Typical. Zeno was next to… well, actually almost on top of Kija hugging him by one of his arms AND a leg. He was mumbling something in his sleep. Probably about food, this is Zeno we are talking about. Poor Kija, no wonder he has trouble sleeping. Again typical. Jae-Ha was near the tent sleeping peacefully. You hoped he wasn't having any perverted dreams. And TYPICAL. Well, what did you expect? You guys were traveling and were currently in the middle of a forest (Like you were never in one).

But you were more than happy to be with them. You were so glad that you found friends like them. They were great friends. You could never wish for more. You were more than sure that they remembered your birth day. That's how they were. Kind and caring.

"Good morning (Y/N)" you jumped up at the sudden greeting and turned to see where the sound came from. Hak who was still in the same position was awake and was staring at you. "Good morning Hak. When did you wake up? You sacred me half to death." You smiled at him a hand on your slightly racing heart. He gave you one of his infamous smirks "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just woke up. Ah… by the way, happy birth day." Your smile widened "Thank you Hak. Glad you remembered." He just shrugged his shoulders lazily "No big deal." You turned slightly "I'm going to the lake nearby." You informed him to which he nodded.

You then started to go to the lake. Quite happily, if I may add. That simple wish was capable of making you very happy. If the lighting beast remembered others should too, right? With that in mind you neared the lake and got cleaned up a bit. Just as you were about to go back you heard footsteps behind you. You turn only to see the one and only genius pretty boy coming towards you a pot in his hands. "Good morning Yun!" you smiled and said. He also smiled at you "Good morning (Y/N) and happy birth day!" You took the pot from him and helped him fill it "Thanks a lot."

Then you guys started to go back to the camp. Yun turned to you with a slight smile "I'm going to make a special soup today for you." You mirrored his smile "That's so kind of you Yun. I always love your food." He quickly turned around to hide his little blush and 'hn'ed. When you got back to the camp everyone- well almost everyone was awake. Kija was desperately trying-keyword 'trying'- to wake Zeno who was practically glued to him. While Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah were trying to pull Zeno off of Kija. Hak and Yona were talking about something. Frankly, it looked more like Hak was teasing Yona and she was pouting (also blushing) at him. Soon Yona started to chase Hak around the camp. Yun sighed loudly and raised his voice "Why I and (Y/N) are the only normal ones here?" he glared specially at Zeno. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the two of you. Even Zeno woke up fully. Ao ran to you and climbed on your shoulder. You pated her head and waved at the others "Good morning everyone!" you said and smiled brightly. "HAPPY BIRTH DAY (Y/N)!" everyone but Yun and Hak yelled all at once (obviously Shin-Ah didn't yell. But he spoke louder than usual. So I guess it counts).

You giggled and said "Thank you guys. I'm so happy you remembered." Yona came to you and held your hands "How can we forget? You are one of our best friends." She beamed at you. "Yes, how can we forget the miss?" Zeno spoke loudly (as always) and grinned widely (again, as always). "How can I ever forget a lady's special day?" Jae-Ha said dramatically resting a hand on his heart. Hak sighed closing his eyes and rubbed his forehead "How can you always be like that droopy eyes?", while Yun gave him a deadpan look. Kija stood up (finally) pushing Zeno away and smiled "You are a friend worth remembering (Y/N)." To which Shin-Ah also nodded. You just couldn't help but smile "Thank you very much again. Now let's hurry up and start making breakfast. Shall we?"

"YAY, FOOD!"

"Stop drooling everywhere you eternal seventeen year old."

"Zeno! Watch where you're goin- Shin-Ah WATCH OUT!"

"Ah!"

"Pykuuuuu"

"Soooo, Hak are you going to confess to Yo-SMACK"

"What did you say droopy eyes? I couldn't hear you."

"I said are you going to confe-SMACK"

"Hak! Stop hitting Jae-Ha."

"Sorry, princess my hand slipped."

"…Zeno is stealing food."

"ZENO!"

You just laughed watching them "They never fail to make me smile." You thought to yourself.

 **DID YOU THINK IT'S OVER? OH! NO, NO YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY;-D**

Rest of the day went normally with you guys. Dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch walked for most of the day (still in the forest. Looks like you won't get away from that anytime soon too). As the sun began to set Yun said/ordered that you should call it a day. After finding a clearing big enough for the camp you started to make things ready for the night. Yun appointed everyone to different things. So you and Zeno ended up fetching water and if possible vegetables or fruits. Yun shooed you off but you and Zeno had other plans. You smirked at Zeno who grinned wide in understanding. Both of you stood straight and yelled "YES! MISTER MOTHER!" saluting at the same time. Yun's face turned red in anger and glared daggers at you. Before hell can break loose Zeno grabbed your hand and ran, dragging you behind him (you were too busy laughing your head off).

You guys stopped running after some time but you could still faintly hear Yun's swearing. You found a lake nearby and was about to fill water to the…. You turned to Zeno with a look of pure horror "Oh no! Zeno, we forgot the bucket." Zeno looked at you confused before his mouth turned to an 'O'. "I'll go get it." You offered and turned to leave. But before you had the chance to take a single step Zeno grabbed your arm and pulled you back saying "Noooooo! Miss don't" shaking his head frantically all the while. "Huh? Why?" it was your turn to look confused. "Aaaaa…..well…. Zeno can run faster than miss. So, Zeno will get it." He said quickly and sprinted away in high speed leaving only a trail of dust behind him. You stared at the direction he just disappeared to and thought "What's with him?"

After regaining your composure you walked around and found some berries. As there was no sign of a returning Zeno you decided to go back to the camp with a bag full of berries. When you neared the camp you heard the loud voices of your comrades making unrecognizable noises. You picked up your pace, afraid that something dangerous was happening. They are strong and stuff. So they can handle anything, right? RIGHT? Finally the camp came into sight and you stopped, panting slightly. Your jaw dropped at the sight in front of you.

The camp was absolutely beautiful (and not to mention in chaos). A big camp fire in the middle was glowing the whole camp. Various kinds of pretty flowers were hung up on the nearby trees. Flower petals were everywhere on the camp ground. A long cloth was on the ground near a huge rock (where did that come from?) on which were many kinds of delicious food. And on the rock there was a- well, half of a cake (sweat drop). You stepped in to the clearing still with wide eyes. No one noticed you as they were… busy.

Yona was throwing things at Hak angrily and Hak was dodging them expertly (with a completely straight face). Jae-Ha and Kija were bickering about something. Zeno was been scolded by a furious Yun (you can imagine the reason). Wait, where is Shin-Ah? Suddenly he came through some trees holding a bunch of flowers. He (indeed) saw you and gasped softly. He glanced around and said "…..(Y/N) is here." A little loudly. Surprisingly it caught others' attention. They all froze on their spots and turn their heads slowly. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. They blinked several times and Zeno broke the silence. "Surprise?" he said a little unsure. You couldn't take it anymore, so you started to laugh. They stared at you for a couple of seconds and soon they also joined you (Shin-Ah just chuckled).

After recovering you walked to them "So, this is a party for me?" you asked smiling. Yona also smiled nervously at you and said "Yeah, but this was supposed to be a surprise party." You grinned happily "No worries. I truly am surprised. I can't believe you guys would do this much for me. It's so nice of you." They also smiled at you. Yona pulled you to the middle of everyone "Okay, now its present time!" she jumped excitedly. "You got presents for me?" you asked with wide eyes. She smiled "Yep. Here you go." And gave a small box to you. You opened it to see a (G/N). "Wow! This is so pretty. Thank you Yona." You said and smiled which she mirrored "Glad you liked it." Then came the pretty boy in his whole glory and gave a bag to you. You opened it and pulled out a (G/N). You stared at it wide eyed and breathed out "This is so beautiful. Did you make this Yun?" He smirked arrogantly "Of course." You beamed at him "Thank you so much. You're such a kind boy." And patted his head. He blushed a little and slapped your hand off angrily "Don't treat me like a child." But his smile betrayed his words.

Then something wrapped in a cloth was shoved into your hands. You looked up at the former general and opened it only to be amazed by a (W/N) (how can a weapon be lovely? I've got issues). Shining little gems were engraved to the hilt (that makes sense). "Oh! Hak thank you so much. This is amazing." You smiled brightly at him. He also smiled a little "I'll teach you how to use it later." Your eyes sparkled "Really? Thanks a bunch Hak." Shin-Ah came to you and gave you a little box while Ao gave you the flowers. You opened the box and there was a simple but stunning (G/N). You grinned widely at them "Thanks both of you. They're so beautiful." He nodded with a ghost of a smile. Then came the former pirate with his infamous charming smile and gave you a bag. You opened the bag to find a (G/N). "A lady should always have beautiful things." He said in a smooth voice. You giggled and said "Thank you so much Jae-Ha. That's so kind of you and I like it a lot." He winked and then came Kija.

"This is for you. Since you like to read..." he trailed off and gave you a book. "(B/N)! Thank you very much Kija. I love it." You grinned happily. He gave a relived smile "I'm happy you liked it." At last but not the least Zeno skipped to you "Miss! Look what Zeno got for you!" he exclaimed happily. You opened the parcel he gave and pulled out a (G/N). "Zeno, thanks a lot. It's beautiful." You beamed at him.

"Guys, thank you so much. You guys are the best." You grinned at everyone to which they gave a smile of their own. "Okay, now let's EAT!" Zeno yelled at the top of his lungs. "You already ate most of the food idiot!" came Yun's furious voice. Then you guys ate Yun's delicious food and Jae-Ha started to play his harp. Kija came over to you a bit shyly and extended a hand "(Y/N), may I have this danc-huh?" he was cut off by a strong wind that blew past him in front of his face. The ball of sun shine came out of nowhere and dragged you with him "Miss, let's dance!" he exclaimed and started to dance with you. You turned to look at the still confused Kija and gave an apologizing look.

Suddenly Hak came up behind him "What's the matter white snake? Feeling rejected?" he asked mockingly. Kija gave him a death glare but before he can do anything else Yona dragged Kija to where you were "Come on Kija, I'll dance with you." Kija blushed immediately "Prin-cess I'll b-e honored." He stuttered out and danced hesitantly. "Thunder Beast you're making a sore face." Came Yun's calm voice. Jae-Ha threw an arm around Hak's shoulder "What's the matter Hak? Are YOU feeling rejected?" he teased but was soon silenced by Hak's spear landing on his head. Shin-Ah just watched everything STILL eating with Ao. You smiled to yourself thinking "This is my best birth day ever."

"Someone is jealous-SMACK"

"Hak! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But princess, droopy eyes enjoys the pain."

"Don't bother princess. That intolerable man has no mercy."

"Shut up white snake."

"Kija's right Yona-dear. But that's why I like him-SMACK"

"What a pain."

"….Zeno's stealing food again."

"Pykuuuu"

"ZENO!"

"But Zeno's hungry."

THE END!

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you liked it. Also I hope that I did justice to the characters. Please review and let me know what you think. You can also request any special day you'd like to spend with the happy hungry bunch! Byeeee!


End file.
